


Shit

by WinchesterImpala67



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - School, Don't Like Don't Read, Human, I Don't Even Know, Jack and David, Just thought about it, M/M, Not really a fandom story, Sorry Not Sorry, i know sounds wierd, no hate, please, wanted to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterImpala67/pseuds/WinchesterImpala67
Summary: Somebody was maybe a little stupid and told someone something he regrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not really Doctor Who... I guess... I don't know... I'm sorry but I wanted to write it and When I did write it I thought of them both so it's not just randomly here  
> Hope you like it  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Characters are not really mine

Why did he do that? How could he? What was wrong with him? It was so clear that he would be rejected, so why did he tell him?

  
_You may wonder what the problem is, so let me explain. He, Jack has just told his crush he’s kind of in love with him. The problem is that his crush is also a guy and_ _like the cliché, one of the most popular guys in school._

  
Jack is sure that the school would know it by tomorrow and everybody would make fun of him. He made a fool out of himself by telling. He can’t go back to school. He just can’t. He can’t stand it if everybody laughs at him, hates him. It's just too much. But what should he do? It certainly would be easier if David felt the same for him, but that’s stupid. He can’t feel the same for him, can he? If he did, then he would have told him so. Maybe if he stayed longer and didn’t just run away... No! Don't get your hopes too high now. That’s foolish of you.

_Yeah, but Jack can’t help it now, can he? Yes, he knows that it would be a real surprise if David would feel the same for him, but when you put your thoughts on something, you can’t help it and hope anyway, am I right?_

  
He feels so horribly stupid. He's just a nobody. He doesn’t even look that good. But David, damn! He’s hot as hell! Especially with the thigh shirts he always wears to show off his muscles. His smile that he always seems to have. The sparkle in his eyes when he sees something he likes. His hair, which is spiked up and appears so soft, gives him a dishevelled look. He’s just so beautiful. No, stop it! Don't think about him anymore. He will hate you. You will never be able to slide your hands through his hair. You will never be able to kiss those pink, soft looking lips. You will never- No! No, don't think about that. You are so stupid. Why do you keep hurting yourself?! It was stupid of you to tell him. So, so stupid.

“Jack!“ he hears a familiar voice yelling. He looks up to see David running to him and paled. What does he want now? Is he going to hit him now? Is he going to make fun of him? Is he going to treat him to stay away? Oh, God he can’t handle that.  
“Jack.“ this time it is said more softly and David stands in front of him now. He crouches down in front of him. “Is it true what you have said?” He asks while he crosses his legs. Jack stays silent, afraid of what the answer might be.  
“Jack, is it?“ Jack keeps his eyes down when he slowly nods. He is prepared to be rejected immediately. To get insults thrown at him. But when nothing comes he looks slowly up. He was surprised when he notices a small smile on David’s face. Jack blushes slightly and bites down his lips. „Yes, it is.“ he says quietly. David’s smile doesn’t vanish and when he opens his mouth again to say something Jack is more than to be surprised.  
“I don’t really know you, but do you want to go out with me? There’s a great Diner down the street.“


End file.
